magic_leapfandomcom-20200213-history
Engine Support
Magic Leap, Looking to Support ANY Game Engine (2015) * The ML1 is the first iteration in a series of devices that will revolutionize the flow of technology in the modern age. It is like early access for all kinds of content creators, developers, and enthusiasts and optimized for use at home, workplaces, third places, and locations like theme parks or theaters. * It will ship in 2018. (Completed) The SDK is already released. Pre-Order and pricing will come together. The price will be comparable to a premium laptop computer. At least initially, Magic Leap One won’t be in retail stores like Best Buy because it needs to be shown off in a way that helps illustrate the benefits of the system. Expect to get demos at events in the course of 2018. * ML1 (or the Magic Leap One, although sometimes just referred to as the prior for shorthand reference,) is a self-contained wearable, a combination of a headset, an external computer, and a controller. The headset has 4 cameras for 6DoF and hand tracking, 1 depth sensor, 1 photo camera, 2 speakers, 4 microphones to sense where the sound is coming from and a real-time computer vision processor. The headset is attached by a wire to an external computer for application processing, which you hang on your pants pocket. The controller also has 6DoF tracking, force control, and haptic feedback. The actual headset plus its final components will look not too dissimilar from these. And, the insides of the headset will be close to this and this. * ML1 uses an external computer and headband with “crown temple” design to reduce the weight on the head. The headset comes in 2 size options and the forehead pad, nose pieces, and temple pads can be customized to tweak the comfort and fit * Specs like CPU, GPU, RAM, internal storage or whether there is a card slot are still not public but said to be comparable to a laptop computer. * The battery life is similar to a high-end tablet for comparable experiences: watching movies, browsing etc. But it is shorter the more compute expensive the apps are. * Peripherals like a keyboard can be connected via Bluetooth. Internet connection via Wi-Fi. * The Field of View is much smaller than in VR headsets. But it is larger than the FoV of the Microsoft HoloLens. The details are still not public. * Magic Leap will take prescription details to build into the lenses for those who typically wear glasses. * ML1 uses 3D audio, which mimics the real world and relays distance and intensity. This allows you to hear exactly where a sound is coming from. * Privacy: the device with its sensors creates a user profile (geometry and mesh of the scanned rooms and what kinds of objects are in there; user habits; eye, head and hand tracking data; a voice model and so on) and stores and protects it in Magic Leap’s cloud solution. The user is explicitly notified of what kind of data an app wants to get access to and then the user gives or denies the permission. There is a tradeoff between privacy and the potential quality of experiences which, for instance, can use eye-tracking data to know when a user looks at an avatar. * Details of the device could change until it is released because the work on prototypes is continually advancing.